Ravnica
Ravnica is the name of a planet sized city that exists in its own plane of reality. It is a location from both Magic: The Gathering and Dungeons & Dragons, and is the setting of the Ravnica bonus episodes of Queens of Adventure. Herstory After centuries of war, the ten guilds that help run the city of Ravnica reached a peace through a Guildpact (which was sealed inside a living person), though that peace is tenuous at best. The planet is home to many different sentient races, including some first seen here including Loxodons and Simic Hybrids. Guilds Each of the ten guilds oversees or has heavy influence over one aspect of life in Ravnica. Not all citizens of the city are in the guilds, and are not necessarily aware of all ten guilds still existing, but the guilds are all aware of each other. They include: * Boros Legion - law enforcement * House Dimir - secrets, spies, assassins * Golgari Swarm - oversee the decay and rebirth, often through the sewers * Selesnya Conclave - balance with the natural world, city parks * Izzet League - mad scientists, inventors, * Gruul Clans - originally protectors of nature, now bent on destroying the city * Orzhov Syndicate - bankers/mafia types, posing as religion * Azorius Senate - lawmakers * Simic Combine - after failing to preserve ecosystems, they now focus on bioengineering * Cult of Rakdos - performers obsessed with mayhem and violence Raids on the Cult of Rakdos At one point in recent history, members of the Azorius Senate's enforcement team began to raid and shut down facilities being run by the Cult of Rakdos. When the last of their facilities, the Izzet Steamworks, was raided, the Cult decided it had had enough and commissioned a team of rive cult members to track down which guild was orchestrating the raids behind the scenes so they could put on a performance that would shame that guild, exposing their secrets to the world, thus ending the attack on the Cult. Episodes The following are episodes of Queens of Adventure that follow the events of the Raids on the Cult of Rakdos Behind the Queens Podcasts of Ravnica In November 2018, as Wizards of the Coast planned to release a new expansion to Dungeons & Dragons: The Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica, their official podcast "Dungeon Delve" partnered with nine other podcasts to create a week long event in support of the new expansion. Each podcast would create a one-shot adventure featuring new characters from a different guild. Queens of Adventure chose the Cult of Rakdos due to its relation to performance. The event was heavily coordinated by Jenn Vaughn, friend of the podcast, and member of the D20 Dames, who have partnered with Queens of Adventure before. The Cult of Rakdos episode recording produced nearly four hours of material, pre-edits. Only a portion of this was provided to Dungeon Delve, and was released on November 12th, 2018. A slightly longer cut of this episode, including post episode discussion by DMs James and Matt, was released to financial backers of Queens of Adventure in the bonus feed on April 24th, 2019. In the bonus discussion, Matt and James reveal that there are still several hours of material left unreleased, that could be turned into one or two more episodes. These were not provided to Dungeon Delve due to the content being less family friendly than Queens of Adventure normally is. On Discord, they have asked listeners to weigh in on whether they would like to see more parts released in the future. Category:Ravnica Category:Campaigns